minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Otatop the Harvest Lord
Otatop is scarecrow like boss mob found when the player has first entered the Nether. It is 4 blocks tall and carries a golden Scythe around. Otatop.png|Otatop the Harvet Lord A New Otatop.png|Otatop's Chaos Form Battle *Cut scene plays* Player: Finally, made the portal and finally in the Nether! ???: Well, well, what do have here? A pile a flesh and bones, how delightful. Player: Who are you? ???: The real question is, where are you? *Nether Portal disappears and Netherack starts turning into Lava* The cutscene ends You will not fight any mobs or be allowed to place any blocks right now. You have to survive 2 minutes without dying in the Nether. As you walk lava will appear behind you and Netherack will disappear. Once you have survived 2 minutes this cutscene will play. Player: AAHH! *Runs to a nearby Nether Fortress. Player: Finally... I'm safe from that... monster. ???: Who are you calling 'Monster'? *Otatop appears in front of the player* Otatop: I AM OTATOP THE HARVEST LORD, FE- *Player shoots Otatop with a bow 3 times* Otatop: How dare you shoot the Harvest lord like that! *Summons 5 Souls (Mob)* Otatop: PREPARE TO DIE! Otatop has 500 health. You can't escape the Nether Fortress. Otatop will stay only in one place. Once you have killed all of The lost souls Otatop will start shooting Potato Projectiles from his hand that will poison you upon contact. Otatop will mostly swing his scythe at you which cause Giant Nether warts to pop out of the ground and send you flying. Every minute he will spawn 2 lost souls. Any projectiles thrown at him will be knocked back. If you get to close to him he will hit you with his scythe. His weakness is TNT and getting hit on the bottom. His special attack is barfing out a harming potion III when you get about 2 blocks from him. This cutscene will play when he has 10 health left. Otatop: How.. can you defeat, the... Harves- Player: Stop talking! What do you want from me? Otatop:.. Your...your. ENOUGH OF THIS CHAT! *Otatop vanishes* Otatop is not defeated yet, but you are able to roam the Nether now. Your Nether portal will appear near you and all the Netherack will reappear and the lava he made will disappear. He drops 10 STACKS of Potato's and 7 Gold blocks. You will be able to fight Otatop again when you vist the End a 5th time. Endermen: Woop, woop, woop! WOOP WOOP WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Player: Wait, what now? I can't quite understand you. *Player stares at Chaos Form Otatop* Otatop: Where do you think your going my friend? After all you would make a nice snack! *Otatop eats the Endermen in whole* Other Endermen: WOOP, WOOP! Otatop: Oh, look who came running back! You smell tastier than last time. Player: Y-you've, G-g-g-grown! Well, you know what to do. RUN! *Player Runs away* Otatop: Where are you going Fast Food? We only started Dinner, after all your soul is delightful! Otatop is know 6 blocks taller. Otatop can use his Scythe to summon more Souls. He spawns 7 Souls each time and shoot Dragon heads that do 7 hearts of damage. He has 4,500 Health and can make walls of Endstone to protect him. If you get to close he can Hit you with his Scythe which does 19 damage. This time Otatop can move but very slowly and he can also barf out a barrage of Bats which do a half heart on you. This cutscene will play when he has 80 Health Otatop: Rah! H-how can yo- Player: Defeat the Harvest Lord? Been there and done that. Otatop: You've messed with me for long enough now. *Camera zooms in Otatop's mouth* Otatop: I wish you good luck *Otatop Transform's into a Giant Ender Titan* Otatop: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!! Player: Come at me Der-a-gun! Otatop will become a giant 80 Block Tall Endermen and Barfs out Lasers which Explode upon contact. It has a very powerful healing Factor becausing It heals 30 Hearts health every 10 seconds. It can throw huge 7 by 7 Endstone spheres. When he has 10 Hearts left this Cutscene will play. Otatop: NOOOOOOOO! *Falls down on the ground and transforms into his normal form* Player: Well Otatop, times up! Otatop: Please ... You don't want to do this. Player: Of course I would! After all you tried to kill me! *Player Stabs Otatop with his/her sword* *End starts faling apart* Player: Wha? The End is about to fall apart and split into a little islands. You will be safe and the only way to get out of the End is by going the Normal Way. Once you get to the Overworld you get Otatop's Scythe and 75 Exp levels. Category:Bosses Category:Evil Category:Black Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Large Mobs Category:Powerful Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Demons